


Strong

by Deeply_Obsessed



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, fluff?, haha the jins are moms, mentions of the other band members - Freeform, seokjin is a mom, so is jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed
Summary: It was hard dating someone from another band, but they knew it was worth it.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I really really love Yugkook.

It was hard being in a relationship with someone from another band, Jungkook realized. Especially when it came to comebacks.

Their schedules didn't match most of the time and it was frustrating because they didn't get time together in the first place.

It did make things more enjoyable though. Those moments when Jungkook and Yugyeom spend together after a long while of no physical contact. It was pure bliss. They loved it but they hated the fact that they had to wait so much to be able to touch each other, to kiss each other, to be there in front of their lover ready to hug and talk and laugh and do everything that couples do on their daily basis. They hated being apart.

But even those moments they had together got ruined 99% of the time thanks to their band members who insisted on staying with the maknaes of their group every time they hung out.

"I want my Kookie to be pure and untouched when we leave this house," Seokjin had said in his mom voice once when GOT7 arrive with Yugyeom at the BTS dorm. They had decided to stay with their maknae and the moms of their groups went into a sort of rivalry upon seeing each other.

"Out of them two, Jungkook-ah will most definitely be the one to taint my Gyeomi," Jinyoung had answered back only to make Seokjin gasp, offended at the accusation.

Jungkook and Yugyeom stood in between them, blushing in embarrassment at the banter between the Jins who wouldn't let them sneak off towards Jungkook's room. Something about them being alone didn't sit right with their hyungs and the reason was obvious.

They ended up talking silently in the corner of the room and all they could really do was cuddle and hold hands and share earphones to listen to whatever they were watching on youtube.

They were never left alone, not even for one second. Even when Seokjin and Jaebum went to cook lunch together with Namjoon and Jinyoung watching from afar, the rest were in the living room subtly keeping a close eye on the young couple.

When Taehyung, Youngjae and Hoseok went to play video games in Jungkook's room, Jimin and BamBam stayed behind to watch The Lion King that Mark and Jackson helped translate since they had lost the control and couldn't put on subtitles.

Yoongi was on the floor, leaning against Jimin's legs as he worked on something on the computer, his earphones in and blocking the loud noise Jackson and Mark made as they competed to translate.

Jungkook and Yugyeom found it a little annoying that they couldn't kiss ("Keep it pg over there or I'm calling the moms to whoop both of your asses,") but they enjoyed the fact that they could silently curse off their hyungs and laugh about it without being caught.

Jungkook decided the only way to be alone was to take Yugyeom out. And he did. He took his boyfriend bowling.

It was clear to Jungkook that his members had a dislike to the sport (most sports really) so obviously, Jungkook took advantage of their distate.

He asked Yugyeom to go bowling, he agreed and they left at night when the members would be lazy and resting and minding their own business.

They finally had the privacy they wanted and they took advantage if it, enjoying every second of it.

They took pictures at first, and posted videos of their scores. They even tweeted to let the fans know they were good. But half an hour before they were supposed to leave, Jungkook dragged Yugyeom to the bathroom.

It was empty so Jungkook didn't hesitate when he pushed Yugyeom against the wall and pushed his body against his.

Yugyeom didn't mind the mouth attacking his, didn't mind the hands that wandered and felt around shamelessly. He didn't mind the kisses Jungkook left on his neck.

Yugyeom was bolder and left a few hickeys here and there around Jungkook's neck, and although Jungkook warned him that Seokjin would call call Jinyoung upon discovering the marks, Yugyeom didn't find it in himself to care because he was finally able to touch Jungkook in the way he could only dream of, thanks to their hyungs that cut their contact short in any way possible.

They made out until their lips were red, hair messy, and dicks half hard.

They had to stay behind to recollect themselves and when they left, they made out in the car as they drove to the JYP building to drop Yugyeom off.

Before they got off, Jungkook put on a mask to hide his swollen lips and made sure his jacket was tight around his neck to hide the marks.

Yugyeom did the same and when they got out, they headed to the building and went straight to Yugyeom's room.

Everyone was asleep, thankfully, and so Yugyeom pulled down Jungkook's mask and pecked his lips sweetly a few times before finally pulling away and readjusting Jungkook's mask.

"Here," Yugyeom said, pushing something into Jungkook's hands. "We're having a break around the same time as you guys. We could go to Jeju island. With our bands members or without, I don't mind."

Jungkook looked down and saw plane tickets printed and set for two months when they will indeed have a break. Jungkook grinned and pulled his mask down, kissing Yugyeom one last time.

"We'll definitely go. I'm sure they wont let us be alone anyways," Jungkook said with his bunny grin.

Yugyeom grinned as well and hugged Jungkook tightly. "Take care. And tell my mother in law I said hi," Yugyeom joked.

Jungkook laughed and nodded in agreement. He left and Yugyeom went to bed with a warm heart and a huge smile.

Needless to say, their happiness was sort of ruined the next morning.

When Jungkook woke up, he was greeted with Seokjin's stern glare and Namjoon trying to pull him out of the room.

Apparently, fans took pictures of them going into the JYP building and although they were innocent, Seokjin was mad that he hadn't asked for permission. He got scolded harshly and Jungkook was grounded for a week meaning no Overwatch, no homemade cooking and no going out alone for the next week.

Yugyeom wasn't any better.

Jinyoung actually took it upon himself to take Yugyeom's phone for the day saying if he wanted to contact Jungkook, he'd have to either FaceTime him using someone else's phone while they were in the room monitoring everything they said and did.

Yugyeom kind of had it a bit harsher, but they did go to BTS' dorm after Jinyoung came to an agreement with Seokjin.

It was kind of a bummer when Jungkook and Yugyeom couldn't hang out with each other much. Jungkook was sent to one corner of the room and Yugyeom was sent to the corner opposite of his boyfriend, all because they showed too much PDA upon arriving ("It was just a kiss." "A kiss can lead to your loss of innocence. Off to the corner. Both of you.")

They had dinner and thankfully, they were allowed to sit next to each other. They did have fun teasing each other under the table when nobody was paying attention. They even slowed down their eating so that they'd end up being the last ones to leave. It didn't matter that they had to do the dishes, as long as their boners were kept hidden from their band members, they were fine.

They did end up going to Jeju island together. And although they hoped they would room together in order to have some privacy, the moms thought otherwise and the four of them ended up sharing a double bed hotel room.

They were grateful when they were able to sleep on the same bed but even then they had to have a pillow between them to make sure they didn't touch each other as much. And it took a lot of strain fort hem because they loved touching each other. 

They dealt with it though because eventually, after following the rules and behaving for the last two months, they all decided to give them their privacy during the last two days of the trip.

They only stayed there for a week. The first four days, they hung out together. They became closer, they played in the sun, (with the exception of Yoongi, Jaebum and Jinyoung who ended up sleeping most days off in the sidelines,) and they ate delicious meals. 

On the fifth day, Jungkook and Yugyeom had the hotel room to themselves, and having come back from the pool, they were hot and in need of a cold shower to cool them down. Jungkook had been the one to get into the bathtub leaving Yugyeom with the shower stall. Instead of taking the free space, Yugyeom slipped into the bathtub with Jungkook. 

Yugyeom made a blushing Jungkook sit on his lap and they made out lazily, careful to not let the water spill over onto the floor. Jungkook ended up draining the water until it reached his thighs when he decided to grind on Yugyeom. So much for cooling down; they got more heated up with the activities they did next.

They did move to the bed and they tried keeping quiet because they knew they were surrounded by the rooms their band members were in.

It was passionate night full of love and firsts. They gave each other their virginity, they trusted each other with their bodies and that was enough proof of their undying love.

The day after, they didn't go out with the guys. They stayed in bed all day, made out, experimented with their newfound sex life and basically spend their time doing the things they were kept from doing the past three years they were together. 

On the last day, the packed, ate breakfast together with their band members and then went back to their rooms to collect their stuff. 

The maknae line forgot that Seokjin and Jinyoung had left their dirty clothes and suitcases in their room, so they panicked a little when the Jins followed them all the way to the door.

The older males were confused and had to use force to get through the door. Seokjin left in embarrassment and Jinyoung sighed, walking in and grabbing both their suitcases that somehow ended up being up a dirty hamper, and he left, taking the same route Seokjin did to probably return his suitcase. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom guiltily opened the windows to let the smell of sex and sweat vent out and they cleaned the dirty sheets and pieces of clothing lying around the room, all stained with their release. 

Seokjin didn't look at Jungkook, the members were clueless as hell, and Jungkook and Yugyeom kept their PDA at a minimum as they made their way to the airport.

Halfway through the flight, Seokjin got less embarrassed and starting cracking his lame dad jokes, Hoseok joining in with a few of his own that he saw on the internet, and BamBam and Youngjae laughed at them while everyone else that was seated on different rows were grateful to not seat near them. 

When they got to the airport, Jungkook hugged Yugyeom and then they were separated by their members. They were confused but they understood when fans started rapidly showing up with cameras. 

They said goodbye, went their separate ways and when they got in the car, the couple was already sending each other messages and selfies. 

Most of the time, they're away from each other for a long time, but they enjoy the moments they spend together. Their members are annoying with their protectiveness, but it's endearing and Jungkook is always glad they understand that the couple have to be left alone sometimes. 

They do meet each other a lot after their trip to Jeju, mostly during the night to go out bowling (their band members never tag along) and when they'd get back, they'd eat with the group they were with. Sometimes, they even had sleepovers and needless to say, their rooms were that of a horny teenager. 

Their debut came soon enough and phonecalls, texts, and FaceTimes were their only way of contacting each other once again. They kept strong though, just like how they'd been doing from the moment they started dating. It was hard dating someone from another band, but they knew it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deeply-obsessed)  
> 


End file.
